Our Little Angel
by titchasaurous
Summary: Bella was found by Esme as a baby, after a few years with the Cullens something changes in Bellas blood stream and she discovers why she's Different. ExA JxB CxEs EmxR R&R please
1. Preface

**New Story! Lmao! I was at my Grandma's house when this Idea came to me. So each week I will alternate between this story and I miss you Daddy, until one of them is finished. (It'll be as many Chapters I can fit in)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because Stephanie Meyer wont sign the stupid contract!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Preface**

Me and Carlisle were just coming back from the annual family hunting trip when we heard cries along with the smell of blood. I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me, he nodded telling me to see what's happening while he gets the others.

I ran as fast as I could to get to the cries, to at least save one person or to save them all. When I saw it; what I saw was horrible, absolutely horrible, lying there was a baby, wrapped in her mothers arms, and a mother being attacked by a drunken man with a knife.

I pushed away the man and was surprised when I saw Emmett grab hold of him, I walked over to the mother and she said her last words. "Take care of her, Isabella Marie Swan, Please take care of her she deserves a happy life. Give her this" She got a locket from her pocket and put it in my hand, then she gave me the baby.

I turned around and saw that my whole family was there, Rosalie was looking at Isabella with a empathetic smile on her face, Emmett was happy that Rosalie was happy, Alice was bouncing with Happiness, Jasper was trying to calm her down but wasn't doing a very good job, Edward was laughing at Jasper and Carlisle was smiling at me and I smiled back. My family they weren't perfect but they were perfect to me.

"Welcome to the family Isabella Marie" I whispered softly before walking over to my family and welcoming the new child to our lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok the official First Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I want to own Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle )= This is in 1990 btw**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**EsPOV**

We all ran back to the house in a hurry so we could sort out what to do with Bella. I was the first there so I ran to the dining room table and waited for the others.

When they came in Emmett was sat next to me, then it was Rose, then Edward opposite Emmett, Alice opposite Rose, Carlisle standing behind me and Jasper was leaning against the wall behind . I looked at everyone and said. "This is Isabella Marie Swan and if you want Swan Cullen or Hale" after the words left my mouth Rosalie squealed.

"Not to put a damper on anything but she is a human she bleeds. Blood + Vampire = Bye Bye Baby" Edward said. Looking at Rosalie expecting her to blow up like she always does but instead she looked at the table.

"Edward do you expect one of us to mess up???" Emmett asked and Edward shook his head. When Jasper was about to open his mouth to say something Bella glared at him until he shut his mouth then she smiled and laughed a cute tinkling laugh and clapped her hands.

We all joined in because she was so cute while Jasper stood shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. "Carlisle how old do you think she is???" Alice asked and Carlisle smiled. "She looks about 2-4 months" he replied and Alice went into a vision that made both her and Edward smile.

"Bella is 3 months old, she was born on the 13th September her mothers name was Renee Swan married to Charlie Swan. Charlie died the night she was born and we just watched Renee die." Alice explained then added. "And she hasn't said her first word yet"

Me and Rose smiled then Jasper turned to me. "What does the locket say???" I looked at the heart locket in my hand and turned it over, it read _Soggiorno Isabella sicura sarò sempre con voi. _

"It reads _Soggiorno Isabella sicura sarò sempre con voi_." I said and they all looked confused except for Carlisle and Jasper. So I added "It means; _Stay safe Isabella I will always be with you" _Emmett still looked confused and then he said. "But why does it say that none of us are called Isabella???" as soon as the last word was out of his mouth Rosalie had smacked him and then pointed to Isabella.

The baby in my arms started to wriggle around and cry which scared Emmett half to death and then the smell hit us. "who's turn first???" I asked cheerfully and they all looked at me like I was crazy except for Carlisle who just walked out of the room.

I looked around and saw Emmett dying to get out of the room, "Emmett it's your turn" I said giving him the baby and walking out while the front door opened and Alice came in with nappies, she was a life saver, and she gave them to Emmett and Rosalie.

/J//A//S//P/E/R//H//A//L//E

**2 Months later …**

**RPOV**

Bella was sitting on the floor in Jasper's lap happily playing with Jaspers nose while we all sat and watched TV. Yesterday Carlisle told us that Bella would start saying her first word soon so Alice was trying to get her to say Shopping, it was quite comical to watch and she looked scared every time Alice said that word.

Jasper didn't care what she said he just wanted Bella happy, Esme and me really wanted her to say Momma first, Emmett wanted her to say Grizzly, Em or Emmy bear first and Carlisle doesn't care like Jasper doesn't.

Its so sweet how Bella practically has Jasper wrapped round her little finger. Edward gets frustrated with Bella because he can't read her mind it was a big shocker when he found out.

_Flashback:_

_The Cullen's were sat watching TV with Bella. But all they were staring at was a fuzzy screen. They had been sitting there for 3 hours watching it and were starting to get bored when Emmett said. "What is her fascination with the fuzzy lines???" _

_They all turned to Edward. "I don't know??" He was confused Jasper could tell. "WHAT?!?!?" Rosalie screeched and Edward turned defensive. "Its not my fault I can't read her mind okay?" Everyone was shocked._

_Until Alice said. "Edward honey; what do you mean you can't read her mind?" Edward looked at her and sighed "I can't hear a single thought that goes through her head." He explains and Emmett bursts out laughing and everyone started to question his sanity._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a quiet little voice said. "T-T-Transylvania" we all looked at her as she sits there proud of herself. Jasper was about to go and get a drink when she started sobbing. "J-J-Jasper!" he walked over to her and picked her up, then she stopped sobbing.

**JPOV**

It was time for Bella's nap since she had had a very eventful day. I was so proud she could say Transylvania and my name, but I swear Emmett taught her that word when everyone else was hunting.

I watched as she giggled when every family member came to kiss her on the forehead. She was definitely something special that little girl.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Please read and review. Thank you **

**-Christina.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok Bella is 5 in this next Chapter because it is more interesting when she is older.**

**Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________**

**JPOV**

Bella was sitting in the middle of the room watching Dora the Explorer on TV. She wasn't like normal children, she was only watching this to make Rose happy. She hated all the children's shows like Dora the Explorer, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Blues Clues etc. It was quite funny to watch her get frustrated at the shows but sometimes it was worrying.

"Dazzy???" She asked walking over to me and crawling into my lap. Bella couldn't pronounce her J's or her L's yet so she struggles with our names, she calls Edward Edard, Alice Awice, Me dasper and Emmett Emmy (Because it is a lot easier) "Can I have some Chocowate miwk???" she added with the puppy dog pout.

"No can do Angel, you don't want Mummy and Momma to get mad at me do you???" I asked and she shook her head. She had taken to calling Rosalie and Esme her mother because they both treat her like their own daughter. Esme was Mummy and Rose was Momma. Bella had called Esme Mummy first and that upset Rose until that night Bella called her Momma, which made both Rose and Esme happy.

Carlisle was Daddy, Emmett was her brother, Alice was her sister, I was her brother and Edward was her brother. I know what your thinking isn't Emmett upset that he isn't Dadda. But he is dadda when he goes into over protective father mode/husband mode/brother mode. He doesn't go into that mode a lot because usually there isn't any danger but when Nomads come this close to Killing Bella he goes crazy.

I had forgot Bella was sitting on my lap until she poked my rib. "Dasper, momma won't hurt you." She said with a bit of humour. You could tell she hangs around with Emmett a bit.

"Momma will hurt me. So No chocolate milk until after dinner" I said with authority thinking I was winning until she crawled back of my lap and stood in the middle of the room glaring at me.

"I want Chocowate Miwk!" She said looking like an angry kitten. I shook my head and she started to stomp her feet. "I want Chocowate Miwk!" She repeated. I shook my head again knowing she is only doing this because I don't send her for time out's because she hates them. She has never even bothered having a tantrum in front of Rose because as soon as she stomps her foot the time out card gets played and she ends up sitting on the step for an hour after trying to escape of it for an hour. "Chocowate Miwk!"

"No Isabella Now sit down!" I was getting angry now. She wasn't raised to act like this so why does she act like this. "Not. Untiw I get my chocowate miwk!" she repeated jumping up and down.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN TIME OUT NOW!?!?!" Rose's voice came from the door behind us. Bella turned around crossing her arms over her chest. "NO!" she shouted. Even Emmett has never said no to Rose yet here Bella is telling Rose no.

"ISABELLA YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS 10.…………9.………" Rosalie started and Bella just stood there looking unimpressed.

"8..." Bella stayed still on the spot

"7..." Bella began to twitch.

"6..." Bella's back began to twitch.

"5..." Feathers began to appear on Bella's back coming from below her shoulder blades. What the hell is happening.

"4..." The feathers began to show more.

"3..." Bella began to wince in pain.

"2..." More feathers appeared, Bella winced in more pain.

"1!" Rose finished and where Bella stood was now a five year old with small white wings hovering over the floor. Me and Rose stood shocked.

Bella began panicking and started crying. Her shoulders and wings shaking as she cried, I cautiously reached out towards Bella and brought her into a hug. "Shhh it's okay Momma will call Mummy, Daddy and Dadda and they'll come home right away" I could tell she was calming down so Rose called the others and they said they'll be here in 15 minutes maximum. So I picked up Bella, sat on the sofa and placed her on my lap and let her cry it all out while we waited. Rose sat opposite me helping me try to calm her down at least for a few minutes.

//C//A//R//L//I//L//S//E//C//U//L//L//E//N/

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward and Emmett came home 15 minutes ago. Instead of Bella running up and hugging them like she normally does; she didn't, she stayed on my lap and carried on crying while they all stood shocked staring at Bella's wings, I guessed Rose didn't tell them why we needed them back just that it was about Bella. Like I said that was 15 minutes ago now we were all sitting, watching Bella as she tried to put her wings back in.

"Bells why don't you keep them out for today until you are comfortable with them on your back???" I asked her she nodded and stopped straining herself.

"Jasper how did this happen???" Esme asked using her motherly voice. "I don't know Bella was throwing a tantrum because I wouldn't give her Chocolate milk, then Rose came in and told her to go to time out she said no…" They gasped. Bella has Never said No to Rosalie ever like I said earlier. "…Then next thing we know she has wings and she is hovering 2 inches off the ground."

I wasn't shocked at all when Emmett said "Cool!" but I was definitely shocked when Carlisle answered. "This all makes sense, why she hates children TV shows, why she is smarter then any other child. It all makes sense; she's a Winged Human."

We all looked at him and he explained. "There are many magical creatures out there; Dragons, witches, Elves, Pixies, Merpeople, wizards, Centaurs, Werewolves, Moon **People (They come in the story later)** and Fairies. And I have only met one other Winged Human but she was Half Witch/Half Winged Human. There is a school out there for all mythical creatures its called Torchwood Academy."

"Why have we never went there?" Alice asked. And I, along with everyone else, looked at Carlisle and he said. "Because until now there was no reason for us to get involved with other magical/mythical creatures."

We all understood his reasoning but what I didn't get was what he meant by 'Until Now' Does that mean when Bella's older we'll go there? Are we going there now? Are we ever going there? God this is just so confusing!!!!

**_______________________________________________________**

**Most of my Chapters are either going to be in Esme's, Rosalie's or Jasper's POV. Occasionally Carlisle's and Alice's and Emmett and Edwards at least once. **

**Well Enjoy and Read and Review.**

**-Christina xox**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so sometime tomorrow there should be hopefully a new Chapter of I miss you Daddy up but for now it's going to be Our Little Angel.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**JPOV**

It was Emmett's turn to try and get Bella asleep now, since we had been trying for three hours trying to get her to sleep and to stop flying off if we come near her. As much as we loved that girl she was starting to get irritating. I heard Emmett telling her a bed time story. _"Once upon a time there was a girl called Bella but not any girl a magical girl. She was beautiful even though she was only five years old. People loved her and decided to make her Princess and soon she married and had kids with her Prince charming." _I stopped listening after that as Emmett had actually managed to put the little Muppet to sleep.

Soon after Emmett came cheerfully down the stairs humming to himself the whole way, "I did it!" He whisper shouted as everyone laughed at him. He was the fourth person to try next they were going to use me. That would have been funny Bella was as stubborn as hell and she'd even found away to repel my gift without knowing about it.

Each person was in her room an hour before we sent somebody else up. First was Carlisle he played Cinderella the cartoon movie to her hoping she'd go to sleep, second was Esme she gave her a relaxing bath, Third was Edward he tried to bore her to sleep with useless facts and last but not least was Emmett and he used Excitement to get her to sleep.

Carlisle came down stairs and we all sat around the dining room table. "We're going to have a vote; who votes all of us go to the school now???" He stated/asked Emmett, Rosalie and Alice voted for that. "Ok. Who votes staying here until she's older then going to the school" Me and Esme voted for that. "And who votes Never take her near the magical world" Edward was the only one who raised his hand to that, but he lowered it when Alice shot him a glare which Emmett's comment was "coughcoughWhippedcoughcough" and a lot of laughter until Rose shot him a glare and he shut up.

"A bit hypocritical aren't we Emmett?" I asked him.

"Come again???" He asked and we all laughed even Carlisle and Esme were trying to hold in there laughter. But the problem at hand was how to tell Bella that she had to leave the place she grew up in for the past five years.

"Jasper you're going to tell her." Esme said and I sat there shocked until Rosalie said. "Jasper she'll throw a tantrum with either one of us but she throws less of a tantrum with you." I nodded and went to my room to figure out how I was going to tell her that she had to leave all of her friends behind.

/#/A/#/L/#/I/#/C/#/E/#/C/#/U/#/L/#/L/#/E/#/N/#/

I heard Bella shuffling around in her room and I knew I had to get her before she went downstairs to eat breakfast because I knew that when she was eating she'd never listen to me.

"Bells???" I called as I walked into her room and saw her in her polar bear Pj's, with her pink Princess dressing down on and her Bunny slippers. She looked adorable as she rubbed her eyes, with her hand in a fist, and walked over to me for a hug. I opened my arms for her and she welcomed them. "Bells???" I repeated and got a groan in response. I laughed and walked her over to her bed and finally noticed she still had her wings out.

"Bella we are moving" I said, short quick and to the point, like ripping off a bandage. She looked at me her bottom lip quivering and I knew what that meant. "Please Bella don't cry we'll come back" her bottom lip quivered even more and she started wailing. Well I guess this was better then the tantrum I was expecting.

"But…I…Don't…Wanna…Leave!" she cried and I mean literally cried. She was still attached to my chest and I could feel her tears on my shirt. "I don't want to leave either but Daddy's decision is final you should know that by now" I told her softly and she nodded telling me she understood.

"But can't we wait untiw I am owder like yow?" she asked. I shook my head again. "Sorry sweetie I said that and Mummy voted for that" I said softly. Her big doe eyes looked up at me "Momma voted for gowing now??" She asked for disbelief, now I didn't want Bella to hold a grudge with Rose so I answered. "She only wants what's best for you Darlin'" she nodded and we walked downstairs.

We got downstairs and I could smell the horrid smell of Pancakes, I knew Rose had bad news for her so she was softening her up with her favourite breakfast. "Hello Momma" Bella greeted Rosalie happily with a hug. Rose whispered to me, too fast for human ears, "_Isn't she mad at me?_" I looked at her then replied. _"No I told her that you only wanted what's best for her" _Rose smiled happily at me before returning the hug to Bella.

Emmett then came in smiling all the way. Bella noticed him, wiggled out of Rose's arms and ran over to Emmett. She was about to trip and hurt herself when Emmett picked her up and spun her around in a circle while she giggled happily. "Mornin' Princess" Em said. Bella replied a quick Hello because she saw Esme and she ran over to her.

Esme picked her up and said. "Well aren't you very hypoactive this Mornin'" Bella giggled in response, and then she saw Carlisle and ran to him repeating the routine to him, Alice and Edward but with different responses each time.

**Next chapter will be packing up and moving in. What a cute family moment.**

**Read and Review please. =3**

**-Christina**


	5. Chapter 4

**New chapter for Our Little Angel! **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed you guys make me very, very Happy and a tiny bit hypo (No offence only Charlie and Emma can make me fully hypo)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own a Nightmare before Christmas Pillow, a Nightmare before Christmas mug AND NEW MOON WITH THE MOVIE FRONT COVER THAT COMES WITH EXCLUSIVE POSTER!!!!!! Double sided!!!!!!**

**JPOV**

I watched helplessly as Bella sat on the floor sulking about moving to a new place. We were also going to tell Bella about the magical world today, but not if she keeps on acting how she is. We all sat around the dining room, including Bella who sat on her own chair with a pillow under her so she could see over the edge. She looked at every one with wide happy eyes smiling slightly but it didn't reach her eyes, I could tell not only from her emotions but from her facial expression that she really didn't want to move.

"Bella we have something to tell you" Carlisle said while waiting for Bella to react, she smiled and nodded waiting for Carlisle to speak "Ok daddy" she said, then Rosalie spoke. "Before we tell you I want you to know that we will never hurt you" Bella was starting to get worried. "I know dat Momma, yow never have and yow never will" Bella re-assured.

"Just tell her you're worrying her!" I snapped after an awkward silence. Everyone sighed and Carlisle said "Who wants to tell her?" I could tell everyone wanted me to tell her since she less likely gets upset when I tell her stuff but seriously do they think she'd going to hate them??? I saw Edward nod to my thoughts out of the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes. _Get out of my thoughts there a disturbing place! _He let out a quite chuckle and I glared at him.

"I'll do it!" I sighed with annoyance while everyone else sighed with relief. I looked at Bella and she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Bells we have something to tell you but you have got to sit still and listen to the whole thing without interrupting "she nodded telling me she understands and to go on. "Bella you remember we told you stories about magical creatures…" She nodded again. " ..They actually exist in real life," She smiled. "There are; Dragons, Witches, Wizards, Vampires, Winged Humans, Moon People, Elves, Pixies, Merpeople, Centaurs and Werewolves. They all go to school together in a Boarding School but it's not in Forks it's in Canada" She looked at me still curious. "The boarding school is called Torchwood Academy that is where we are moving to" I told her and she smiled.

"Bella the reason why we are going there is because all of us, except for you, are Vampires. We drink animal blood and sparkle in the sun. You are going because you may be a Winged Human" She giggled and clapped her hands while bouncing in her sit like a Mini-Alice. Everyone laughed as Alice and Emmett joined her in clapping and bouncing in there seats,

We were all happy that she accepted what we were and what she is.

/#/B/#/E/#/L/#/A/#/S/#/W/#/A/#/N/#/

We were about to get into gate 14 to board our plane when Bella woke up in Rosalie's arms and started to cry because she knew where we were. "Bella shh" Rosalie cooed when we walked onto the plane. Bella was happy to sit on the plane but she weren't happy when the plane took off or when the plane landed.

She started singing were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz when we were walking towards our cars. Emmett decided he wanted to join in when Bella was singing the fast-food song in the seven seater (Bella was sitting on Rose's lap) which affected Alice and eventually Edward. It was quite an image when Bella managed to get Esme and Rose joining in which eventually leaded to me joining in because of the emotions. All in all a very interesting car ride.

/#/E/#/S/#/M/#/E/#/C/#/U/#/L/#/L/#/E/#/N/#/

We walked through the crowded hallways of the new students trying to make our way to the headmasters office to see which house we were going to be in; in Torchwood Academy there were four houses each named after a Greek god or a Greek goddess. First house there was is—Athena the Goddess of Wisdom—Most of the smart people are in this house, Next was—Poseidon the God of the Sea—People, mainly Pixies, with the power to control water were mainly in this house, Then—Gaia Goddess of the Earth—People who could control all Elements were in this house or very caring people were in this house and last but not least—Aphrodite—the Goddess of Love and beauty—As you can tell that's made up of quite self centered people or people who have a love.

We got to the Headmasters office and Carlisle said the password. "_Pizza _" and we were in. We sat in front of the headmaster while one by onehe put his hand on our foreheads and closed his eyes. Rosalie was in Aphrodite (Obviously), Emmett was in Aphrodite, Edward was in Athena, Alice was in Athena, I was in Athena and Bella was in Gaia which shocked us but not only did it shock us when he said it wasn't because she is a very caring person but because of her power that she hasn't found out yet. I mean come on she's only 5 for goodness sake you can't tell a five year old they will have a power when they're older because they'll want in then and there. I saw Edward nod at my thoughts again agreeing with me. We have seen Bella in her 5 year old tantrum form and it was not pretty.

"So Jasper is it?" Headmaster Volturi asked, yep you heard me the Volturi own this school Aro is the headmaster while Marcus and Caius are second in command. "Aro you know all of us so stop with the pleasantries" Carlisle said getting annoyed. "Is there any spaces in the hospital wing for me??" Aro nodded and Carlisle smiled.

"So what type of Magical creature is Bella?" Marcus asked coming from behind Aro. "Bella is well we suspect a Winged Human but we don't know for sure" Carlisle said and I felt clawing on my leg and looked down. There was a snow leopard cub on my lap where Bella was originally sitting surprisingly even though they're my favourite I don't feel the need to drink the animal.

"Amazing" Caius said looking down following my gaze. I could feel the animal panicking and it came to me the leopard is Bella. "Bells try and relax to change back ok!" I said sending her calming/relaxing waves and Normal Bella was back but she had her wings out and refused to put them back in.

"She's a Moon child" Caius, Aro and Marcus said at the same time. "I thought moon people/children only came out in the moon light?" Carlisle asked which caused Aro to laugh. "No that's a myth they are more powerful in the moon light but they can change whenever they want like shapeshifters can. " We nodded in understanding and we left the room.

For the first few years Bella will be staying with Carlisle and Esme because of her age so Let school Begin!

**Ok so School has begun.**

**Who has any ideas why Bella is special?????**

**Will Bella make any new friends????**

**Who will Bella fall in love with?????**

**Will It be Jasper or am I just tricking you????**

**What do you think??????**

**Review please.**

**I miss you Daddy chapters tomorrow hopefully.**

**-Christina =3**


	6. Chapter s

**Ok so I had one of my cervical cancer jabs the other day and it hurt like Hell! I couldn't move my arm for the whole day. I am so not looking forward to the other two.**

**Ok so enough of me complaining and on with the story! **

_**5 years later. **_

**BPOV**

I woke up to Angela sitting on her bed reading something, on the laptop we share, with a smile on her face. "Mornin' Ang" I said yawning, I rubbed my back and realised I had slept with my wings in, _shit! _My back ached like hell! "Good morning Bella!" She said cheerfully, what made her so happy? Before I could ask her what made her so happy my phone rang.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I looked at the caller ID and answered the phone.

"Hey Jazz whats up???" I asked into the phone. We had become really close in my life he would calm me down when I was about to phase into a snow leopard and I would save him from his fan girls.

"**Alice wants to warn you your back will hurt for three weeks if you don't either let your wings or phase." **He said chuckling,

"Thanks!" I looked at Angela and she nodded understanding. I had known Alice since we were both 5 years old. She was a Pixie and I was a moon person. Our lives were complicated we had everyone pretending to be our friends and I hated it. So I mainly stuck with my family, Angela, Dylan (Angela's boyfriend), Hayley (Dylan's twin) **((A/N: Lol Charlie :P Dylan and Hayley) **and Vince (apparently he knew Carlisle as a human).

I let my wings out and it felt great. Also it turns out that the reason why I am in Gaia in stead of one of the others is because I have many powers, one of them is to manipulate the elements and when I use one my wings change colour. For example if I got fire on my hands my wings would be red, using water makes my wings blue, using earth make my wings green and using wind makes them silver. Also I can freeze things and my wings go gold.

When I am in my leopard form I can: Read minds, go invisible (which pisses Emmett off) and change my scent. I prefer not to change my scent because I haven't learned to control it. Once I actually took away a vampires sense of smell. Also everyone is taught magic in this school so I can use magic as well.

Uncle Caius has been teaching me occlomentry, Uncle Aro tells me about his human life, Uncle Marcus teaches me how to use a perfect poker face, Aunt Didyme teaches me how to play musical instruments, Aunt Athenodora helps me sing and Aunt Sulpicia helps me with my confidence. Jane and Alec are the best as well but they stay in Italy and come to keep me company in the holidays, Demetri teaches in the school along with Felix, Chelsea, Santiago, Renata, Heidi, Poppy, Chris and George. Chris and Heidi are mates, Chelsea and Alec are mates, Demetri and Renata, Poppy and Santiago are mates and so are Felix and Jane.

_Always, always. Always and forever.(x2)_

_I'm sitting here, I'm thinking back to a time when I was young,  
My memory to this day, I'm listening to the dishes clink,  
You were downstairs, you would sing songs of praise,  
And all the times we laughed with you,  
And all the times that you stayed true to us, _

_  
Now we say, I said, I thank you,  
I'll always thank you, More than you could know,  
Than I could ever show, And I love you, I'll always love you,  
There's nothing I won't do to say these words to you,  
That you're beautiful forever._

I looked at the caller ID it was Rosalie. It was the same song for Esme and Rose because they were both mothers to me. I may only be 10 but I have the mental years of a twelve year old so I understand how to use a laptop better then Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. But nobody was better then Alec with computers it was so freaky.

Me and Angela were walking over to the Athena dorms to see everyone because that's where we all meet in the mornings. Today was Saturday so the Volturi were going to be there and I couldn't wait to see Jane and Alec again they were joining the school as students.

We were about to open the door to the Athena dorms when Lauren walked over to us, "Like girls your like not allowed like in other like houses dorms like." She said in her high pitched voice. We turned around, she was stood in a mini skirt with knee high socks, black stilettos, a white shirt that looked like it was about to burst and a small tie. On Rosalie that outfit looked good on Lauren it looked……Ewww.

"Uh Like Lauren is it? Like I am like allowed into like the dorms because like I have like special permission from like Master Aro" I said copying her. I didn't notice everyone was behind me laughing until Lauren stormed off in a strop.

"Go mighty midget!" **(A/N: My brother calls me that because I am smaller then him :( ) **Emmett boomed making everyone but Angela laugh, I got an evil smirk on my face and my wings turned red, the apple in my hands turned to flames and I looked at Emmett.

He was scared shitless, "What did you say??" I asked sweetly. He gulped, "Umm….Go Bella Cullen?" he was so scared it came out as a question which made everyone laugh. "I thought I told you not to call me Mighty Midget??" I asked him and he nodded then I nodded to Jasper and he made me so upset that tears fell down my cheeks my wings turned white again and I fell on the floor fake crying.

"It's Just *sob* so *sob* hurtful *sob* that *sob* you *sob* call me *sob* a midget *sob*" Jasper ran over to me faking anger and picked me up in his arms while he kept on sending me sadness waves. Only Edward and Alice knew what we were doing so they joined in the fake act so nobody would get suspicious.

Emmett stood there panicking and then shouted. "I AM SO SORRY BELLA WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU STOP CRYING!" I nodded to Jasper again making it look like I was still crying and then my sadness waves stopped me, Jasper, Alice and Edward stood up and walked off laughing the whole way. Leaving everyone stunned behind us.

Other then that the day was boring, we went to the coffee shop because Alice wanted to try the new Blood coffee. I personally don't see whats so nice about blood flavoured coffee but it makes Alice happy so I'll leave it at that, then we went to the inside mall and done a bit of shopping until Rose found us and we went to the inside swimming pool finding everyone again and we messed about in the pool for the rest of the day, can't wait to meet the new teacher tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading. Read and review. **

**-Christina**

**P.S: I am not telling you if I am tricking you or not yet. **


	7. PLEASE READ 2 BETAS NEEDED

**Authors note:**

**I know you guys don't want an Authors note instead of a chapter as much as I don't want one. But I have writers block and I am looking for 2 betas. Anyone can be one of my betas if they want to. **

**I will chose two from the list of people who review this Authors note. And if you want to stop being my beta half way through the story I will understand so don't worry.**

**Thank you and as soon as I chose my betas I'll get another authors note up and tell you guys who will be the Awesome Betas.**

**So If you want to beta this crazy Bella and … story. (I'm still not telling you who she ends up with) Please review. **

*****

*****

*****

*

*

**Keep going**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Nearly there**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**You've found it here is the review button **

**V**


	8. Chapter 6

**Here's the next Chapter. No offence to any possible offensive words**

_**Bella is Seventeen now and nearly finished school.**_

**JPOV**

I had just came back from a hunting trip with Edward and Emmett when I heard Angela and Bella arguing, again, I looked at Emmett and we ran towards their room and saw Angela sitting on Bella's computer telling asking people out for Bella.

I must admit if I wasn't going to get killed by Bella for being on Angela's side; that it's quite funny. Bella caught me laughing out of the corner of her room and started to storm out of the room.

Oh god! "Emmett, Bella has seen us and is coming to get us." I told him urgently. He looked confused until he saw an angry Bella storming over to us her wings bright red. That is a bad sign.

"Oh Shit!" Was his last minute response, I looked at Bella and saw her with her infamous mini smirk on her kissable lips, _Wait what! Bella is twelve years old Jasper whats wrong with you?_

I couldn't hear what she was saying I just focused on how her lips slowly parted making them more kissable.

_Jasper Snap out of it! She properly thinks of you as a brother._

You're right. I looked down to the ground ashamed until I saw her long smooth gorgeous legs.

_Wow dude stop with the drooling! She properly thinks you are some perverted weirdo and do you really want your friendship to be over because you think she is hot and she is only a twelve year old._

Oh shut up voice.

_No I don't want to I like it when I am right :P_

What's with the smiley face at the end??

_I dunno it just looks weird so I like it :D_

O…K Then………..Shall I name you since you are going to be here for a long time???

_Ok then Name me whatever you want._

I wanna name you Jacob.

_Hey I'm no stinkin mutt._

Says who???

_Me._

Why should I listen to you any way???

_Because without me you'd still be drooling at Bella instead of looking like you belong in a mental hospital. _

What??? And don't diss mental hospitals Alice was in one remember?

_No actually and either does she. _

I hate you, you know that.

_Yep!_

I snapped out of my thoughts to a very angry Bella standing in front of me clicking her fingers. "Answer me Jasper! " She cried exasperated.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" _Nice move idiot and the question were; why exactly were you spying on me?_

"The question was, why exactly were you doing outside my window?" She replied her voice gentling. "I'm sorry Darlin' Emmett wanted to check on you. I won't do it again" I said wholeheartedly. She looked at me and it looked as if her eyes looked at my lips.

"Its okay next time if you want to check on me knock on the door like a normal person." She said her eyes stayed fixed on looking at my lips. I looked into her eyes and she looked back in mine. What was I feeling? Lust? No. Happiness? Yes but that's not it. Love? I think so.

I didn't realise we were both leaning in until our lips touched for the briefest second before she pulled back again. She blushed and leaned back in. We stood there our lips moving in sync when Emmett barged out.

"Umm….I'm going to be gone now" He said slowly backing away. I smiled against Bella's lips then pulled away. She looked like she had a permanent smile and blush on her face. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and I knew that I loved her.

All I felt coming from Bella at the moment was happiness.

**BPOV**

_OMG! JASPER JUST KISSED ME AND I KISSED HIM BACK! OMG OMG OMG! _I was mentally doing a happy dance inside. I had just had my lips connected with Jasper's and to be honest it was so great!

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked going back to his playful self. "I would love to" I said before pecking him on the lips and walked in the classroom. I groaned when I remembered that my teacher was a vampire and I had to sit next to Jane in the lesson.

I still remember when we first met the new teacher:

_*Flashback*_

_Jane and I walked into the room happily chatting about what mythical creature the new teacher would be when we heard the teacher behind us introducing him self to the class:_

"_Hello I am Professor Lantos Jones. I am half vampire and half Shape shifter, in today's lesson we will be learning about…" I tuned him out after that since he was being a boring monotone teacher._

_He had a creepy feel to him; I could tell Jane didn't like him either because half way through the lesson Jane used her power on him. It was really funny seeing a grown man shrieking on the floor in pain._

_Carlisle was sent in soon after that to see if the teacher was okay and to calm Jane down. Jane and I were practically sisters and Carlisle thought of Jane as a daughter._

_We were taken out of his lesson after that because he was too scared of Jane._

_*Flashback ended*_

That night I had asked Jane why she shocked the new teacher and she told me Alice saw a vision of him forcing me to go out with him, Jasper was feeling uneasy emotions of him and Edward could hear very inappropriate thoughts of him.

It was quite freaky finding out that the new teacher had a thing for you but I managed and Aro was warned, he was told that if he wanted to keep his job he needed to stop harassing students.

I walked into the classroom and found Jane already sitting at our desk and I new she heard the conversation outside. I knew my kind (What ever I am) can out run a vampire but I knew Jane would just hurt me. So I sat down and she passed me a note. Luckily enough the teacher was a pixie and her eyes couldn't see the sudden movement by both of us.

_**So Jasper asked you out? What brought that on??**_

_We were talking on the field and next thing I know my lips are moving in sync with his._

_**DETAILS GIRL! How was it??**_

_Amazing._

_**I need more then one word answers.**_

_You were the one asking the question that you could only answer one word to._

_**Sorry Jeesh!**_

_Look I'll talk to you about it later. We need to pay attention._

The notes stopped after that. Half way through the lesson I saw Jane take her mobile out type something and then put it back, a few minutes later my phone vibrated. I am so lucky it was on vibrate.

_Hey Bells,_

_So when was I going_

_To be informed about your_

_Date with Jasper?_

_XX_

_Alice_

I groaned and looked pointedly at Jane who had a smirk on her face. I knew it! She had text Alice to tell her I have a date but Alice is psychic so she could use that excuse. From this moment I officially hate Jane. Not only would I have the whole family knowing in around an hour but I would have to endure Bella Barbie and trust me it is not something to look forward to.

_Ali,_

_Who told you?_

_And don't tell me your_

_Visions because I wasn't _

_Born yesterday._

_And I know that what_

_Happened was a last_

_Minute decision. _

_And I never was until after_

_The date because I can_

_Dress myself I am not five!_

_XX_

_Isabella._

It was a long text in my words because normally my texts consisted on one word answers for questions. But this time I needed to show Alice I was angry with her and Jane. Soon after I got a reply like I expected.

_Hey! Don't blame me,_

_Jane told me_

_And I just told you_

_that I knew._

_Why are you _

_royally pissed?_

_I didn't do anything_

_Wrong here Jane did._

_Oh and I'll be getting you_

_Ready and I hope your_

_Not five. _

_XX_

_Alice._

I growled under my breath Alice was going to be ignored tonight. And who said I was going to let her into my dorm to make me over.

I walked into my dorm and saw Angela making out with Dylan on the couch. "Ewww,…..Get a room. Preferably Jane's" I said. They just laughed at me and walked away well what great friends they are.

I heard chuckling and saw Jasper behind me. "I can't wait till tonight" He stated as he was over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Either can I" I said leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.

**What do you guys think?**

**Reviews are an Authors best friend.**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**You see scientists found out that if you review your more likely to get a Chapter quicker and longer.**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**So please review it would make my day.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Keep it going. **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Click**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**NOW!**


	9. Up 4 adoption close 25032010

Im so sorry but I've lost my inspiration for this story. I have had writers block for the whole time I haven't updated so im really sad to say im putting this story up for adoption. :'(

I really loved writing this story I really loved all the comments I got from it. I love all you guys so much and I'm sad to give up this story.

All the reviewers who review saying they want to adopt this story I will put your names in a hat and pull out one, the name I pull out will be the winner

I am honestly sorry to do this and give up my baby but I will be starting a new story and I will concentrate on writing that one. I hope you all read it.

Love DarknessInLife xx


	10. WINNER

Hey People!!!

The Winner Has Been Chosen Its…………………………………………………………………………………………Drumroll please………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………OMYITSV

Congratulations you now own our little angel :)

Love DarknessInLife xxx


End file.
